A power equipment unit for housing high voltage system equipment such as a battery (power equipment), an inverter (a power converter), or an ECU (a controller) is mounted in a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle that travels with a combination of an engine and a motor (for example, see JP-A-2010-285070).
The power equipment unit is generally disposed at places having high safety against the shock in the event of the collision of the vehicle, but is necessary to securely protect a high-voltage wiring (harness) that connects pieces of high voltage system with each other so as not to be damaged. In particular, strict protection is required for high-voltage wiring (for example, wiring for detecting battery voltage that connects a battery with ECU) that is not interposed with a fuse.